Rise And Shine, Cap!
by momicat
Summary: Eijun dan tingkah anehnya di pagi hari membuat Kazuya tidak tenang


Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima

.

.

* * *

"Miyuki-Senpai"

Samar-samar suara berisik yang selalu memekakkan telinga Kazuya terdengar. Tapi bukannya bangkit dan membuka mata, Kazuya malah mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk di buka. Penutup mata yang digunakannya benar-benar ampuh membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu mulai habis kesabaran. Padahal anggota yang lain sudah bangun, namun kapten mereka malah masih menyerahkan kesadarannya pada tempat tidur. Entah ia sedang mimpi indah atau apapun, Eijun tidak peduli. Pokoknya laki-laki ini harus bangun sekarang juga.

Eijun merangkak naik ketempat tidur Kazuya, dan duduk diatas tubuh sang Kapten yang biasanya tegap berdiri dilapangan, namun kini Eijun yakin ia bisa mencekik Kazuya sampai mati bahkan sebelum sempat kesadarannya kembali. Bahkan ketika Eijun merangkak naik ketubuhnya pun Kazuya masih tidak sadar.

Dalam diam Eijun mengamati wajah Kazuya yang setengahnya tertutup penutup mata lucu bermotif mata panda. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan Kazuya. Eijun menggeleng pelan. Tidak ada toleransi untuk kapten yang tidak bisa bersikap profesional.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Bangun sekarang Juga!" Eijun melonjak-lonjak diatas tubuh Kazuya seperti anak kecil yang membangunkan orang tuanya yang terlambat membuatkan sarapan. Bibir sang kapten mengeluarkan gumaman pelan. Eijun tersenyum puas ketika usahanya sedikit berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Seniornya itu. "Hei, hei! Singkirkan benda lucu ini dari matamu! _Rise and Shine_, kapten" Eijun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan dengan aksen inggris yang berantakan itu. ia hanya mendengarnya disalah satu film yang ditontonnya dengan Kuramochi.

Dengan tanpa izin, penutup mata Kazuya ditarik Eijun keatas hingga terlepas. Sang kapten mengerang kesal. Perlahan kelopak mata yang masih berat itu terbuka. Pandangan Kazuya memburam ketika matanya dipaksa bertemu cahaya lampu yang silau. Ditambah seseorang yang duduk diatas tubuhnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Butuh waktu agar Kazuya menyadari siapa yang dengan santainya tanpa izin mengganggu tidurnya dan bahkan seenak jidat duduk diatas tubuhnya. Kazuya menghela nafas. "Sawamura.." Ujarnya pelan.

"Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera berangkat untuk latih tanding dan kau malah enak-enakan tidur disini" Tuding Eijun.

"Kita berangkat jam sembilan, Sawamura" Ucap Kazuya kemudian dengan suara serak yang entah kenapa membuat Eijun gemetar.

"Tapi semua orang sudah bersiap dan kau harus menangkap lemparanku dulu sebelum kita berangkat"

Kazuya memutar bola mata jengah. Ia tidak terkejut lagi mendengar Eijun mengatakannya. "Memang kau pikir aku mau? Dan siapa juga yang membuat peraturan kalau aku harus menangkap lemparanmu setiap saat begitu?"

"Kau lupa aku _pitcher_ pertama yang akan dimainkan?" Balas Eijun bersemangat "dan sebagai kapten kau harus membantuku pemanasan"

"Aku tidak ingat pelatih pernah mengatakan hal itu sebagai salah satu dari tugasku" kata-kata Kazuya membuat Eijun merengut. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan memanjat ke tubuh orang seperti ini?"

"Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi"

"Minggir sana! Kau pikir kau ringan apa?" bibir Eijun mencebik kesal. ia bergeser sedikit memberikan keleluasaan bagi Kazuya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

Eijun lalu terkekeh melihat wajah bangun tidur Kazuya. Kazuya cemberut seperti anak kecil yang tidak rela tidurnya diganggu sambil menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin acak-acakan. "Apa kau selalu bangun tidur dengan wajah seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan wajah seperti ini? Aku hanya punya satu wajah ini saja. tidak punya yang lain" Eijun tidak tahu Kazuya sedang sinis atau bercanda, tapi ia tertawa saja mendengar celotehan kaptennya.

"Cepatlah cuci wajahmu dan bersiap-siap. Kita sudah kehabisan banyak waktu dari tadi!"

"Berisik, Bakamura! Kau minta tolong adaku jadi tahu sopan santunlah sedikit!"

"Aku tidak mengenal sopan santun kalau berurusan denganmu"

"Sialan, kau!" Kepala Eijun dihadiahi jitakan sampai membuat Eijun meringis.

"Sakit tahu! Rasakan ini-"

Eijun menerjang Kazuya sehingga membuat seniornya itu terbaring kembali di tempat tidur. Eijun kembali menindih Kazuya dan menarik pipi _catcher_-nya itu dengan keras.

"Hentikan, Bakamura!" Kazuya merasa perih diseluruh wajahnya akibat ulah Eijun berseru menyuruh Eijun berhenti.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama keluarga orang!" Balas Eijun. Bukannya berhenti, ia mencubit semakin keras pipi Kazuya sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Berhentilah merusak wajahku! Aku akan lakukan apa saja asal kau berhenti" Ujar Kazuya memohon

"Apa saja?" Mata keemasan Eijun berbinar senang.

"Apa saja!" jelas Kazuya

"Kalau begitu kau harus menangkap lemparanku"

"Sekarang? Baiklah. Tapi kau minggir dulu dari tubuhku. Apa jadinya kalau ada yang melihat-"

"Maksudku kau harus menangkap lemparanku selamanya. Kau harus jadi _catcher_-ku selamanya" Eijun memotong omongan Kazuya.

"Apa maksudmu selamanya?"

"Tentu saja selamanya! Sampai aku bosan dengan _baseball_. Sampai tanganku tidak bisa melempar lagi" Lanjut Eijun dengan senyum polos di wajahnya. "Aku berada disini gara-gara dirimu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku selamanya"

Kazuya berkedip bingung. Apa-apaan bocah ini? Rasanya Kazuya seperti habis dilamar.

Dilamar oleh Eijun? Yang benar saja! Apa Eijun tidak bisa lebih gila lagi?

Tapi Kazuya yakin kalau Eijun bahkan tidak kepikiran sejauh itu. ia mungkin hanya asal bicara agar Kazuya mau terus-terusan menangkap lemparannya.

Kazuya kemudian mengangguk saja. Masih terlalu pagi untuk cari keributan dengan Eijun dan ia tak mau hal itu merusak _mood_-nya karena hari ini mereka akan berangkat untuk memenuhi undangan latih tanding dari salah satu SMA di Tokyo.

Walau sejujurnya Kazuya sendiri tidak bisa untuk tidak kepikiran kata-kata Eijun barusan

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" Jawab Kazuya berusaha cuek "Sekarang minggir dari tubuhku!"

Tapi Eijun tidak langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Kazuya. Mata keemasannya terdiam mengamati setiap detail wajah laki-laki yang berada dibawahnya

"Ehm.. apa lihat-lihat?" Ujar Kazuya yang mulai risih ditatap dari jarak dekat.

"Aku kira orang-orang hanya mengada-ada.." Alis Eijun bertaut. Tangannya menyingkap poni yang menutupi kening Kazuya dan matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Kazuya "Tapi kapten, kuakui kau memang tampan"

"Apa-apaan.."

Dugh!

"Ittai! Miyuki Kazuya! Kau memang brengsek. Padahal aku memujimu tahu" Seru Eijun sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terantuk lantai ketika Kazuya mendorong paksa dirinya dari atas tubuhnya.

"Justru karena tiba-tiba kau memujiku aku jadi kaget!" Balas Kazuya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungkin Eijun terlalu sering dianiaya Kuramochi otaknya jadi sedikit rusak. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh pagi ini.

"Kapten, kau malu? Wajahmu merah. Kau jadi mirip Harucchi" Ledek Eijun sambil menunjuk wajah Kazuya.

"Berisik! Pergi sana!" Kazuya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memasang kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar pintu kamar "Tunggu aku di bullpen!"

Pintu kamarnya dibanting, walau Kazuya tidak yakin entah apa gunanya. Perjalanannya ke kamar mandi jadi tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Dasar Bakamura! Ini masih pagi dan ia sudah membuat Kazuya berdebar tak nyaman.

Pertama ia dilamar, lalu Eijun menyebutnya tampan.

Kazuya tidak pernah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ini.

* * *

Saya bikin ini sambil nunggu kucing saya yang belum balik udah lewat tengah malam begini..

Mpushh-ku *Nangis

Diluar lagi hujan lebat dan besok pagi-pagi saya harus pergi.

Fix, deh! Malam ini gak bakalan bisa tidur!


End file.
